


The Music We Make Together

by Fukurou



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Junkrat, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lúcio, Omega Verse, Rimming, Scenting, boombox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukurou/pseuds/Fukurou
Summary: Lúcio Correia dos Santos is working on his next greatest hit and decides ithasto be perfect. Though the omega's work is disrupted by his unexpected heat and unfortunately his mate, Jamie, is currently away in another country. Will his mate return in time? Will the musician ever finish his track?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! So I did another trade with my friend and this time I got this amazing [Kaito](http://noodle-bowl-art.tumblr.com/post/157373184472/drew-a-kaito-for-my-friend-fukurou-for-some) in return for writing this Boombox Omega Verse fic. I attempted to write in Junkrat's Australian accent and forgive me if it sucks. I hope you guys enjoy! :D

Mouse clicking and keyboard tapping echoed through the dimly lit apartment room. Slight vibrations and catchy beats could also be heard from the area the Brazilian omega was working in. Lúcio Correia dos Santos, the young, critically acclaimed musician was concentrated on mixing his newest masterpiece, which he was determined to make this his next great hit.

“It has to be perfect…” he mumbled to himself, replaying the same section of the track over and over to make sure it was up to his standards. He fixes a few settings and closes his eyes, intently listening to each and every sound that makes its way through his speakers and becoming one to create music that can invigorate all who listen to this smooth tune.

Once the song is over he sighs and slumps down into his chair. It was almost done. There was just something missing but he wasn’t able to put his finger on it. The omega stretched and let out a long yawn. Man he was tired. How long had he been on the job for? He glanced down at the clock on his computer screen. Four o clock AM!?!? Holy cow has it really been that long? That would mean he’s been working for almost twelve hours straight. How is he alive? Well, it would probably be best to eat something quick and head to bed. The birds would be singing in just about another hour and his alpha would be returning from a trip abroad tomorrow. He wanted to be at his best when his Australian dynamite would be returning to him.

~ ~ ~

The next time the omega awoke he knew immediately that something was up. Why is it so hot? Did he forget to turn down the thermostat before bed? Was that...no…he could have sworn that he was supposed to have another week or two...

Lúcio shifted in the sheets and felt a warm, damp feeling in his boxers. Shoot. He was in heat and his mate was currently flying from overseas. He groaned as pain shot through his abdomen and his hole began to pulse, seeking for his alpha’s dick to knot and fill him with his sperm. Lúcio lifted his head and checked the bedside clock. Twelve o'clock in the afternoon. Crap. Jamie wouldn’t be home for at least another hour or two. What is he to do? The omega hasn’t spent a heat alone in over a year since he bonded with his mate. 

He sat and thought for a moment when a fresh wave of pain struck. Once some of the tension was over, he sighed and decided that for now, he would have to rely on the old solo omega way for now. The Brazilian man kicked off his sheets and began to strip off all of his sweat-soaked clothing. He let out a sigh of relief as the the cool air his heated body. Lúcio lied on his back and brought a finger to his slick hole. Slowly he entered the digit and whimpered at the feeling. His hole was so hungry for more that it didn’t take long until he add another and another after that. He was eagerly thrusting them in and out, crying out his mate's name as if to summon him there to give the omega what his fingers could only mimic. Lúcio curled his finger against his prostate and soon enough he was seeing white. If it wasn’t for the soundproof walls of the apartment, the omega would be sure that the whole building would have been able to hear his desperate moans as he reached his climax. 

Thankfully his little session seemed to have calmed him down a bit, but he was still aching for more. Eyes closed, body relaxed, mind wandering. Lúcio began to wonder what Jamie would think to come home to see him like this. Would he be shocked? Confused? Excited? He hoped for the later and began to imagine what the alpha would be doing to him right now if he were here. How he would kiss his neck, dominate him, shove his face into the pillow and fuck him senseless. Shoot now Lúcio was aroused again, length swollen and begging to be touched. He rolled over to the other side of the bed and buried his face into his alpha’s pillow and breathed in deeply. Thankfully it had only been less than a week since Jamie had left and so his scent was still strong on the pillow. The scent of smoke, gunpowder, and all things alpha. Oh did Lúcio love that scent. The smell alone made his dick twitch in excitement. With his face still buried in the pillow, the omega lifted his hips into the air and began to sensually stroke his cock, imagining that his had was that of his junky rat’s. Soon sensual rubes turn into pumps of desperation. The omega began to rapidly jerk himself as tears pricked his eyes and before he knew it, his cum splattered the sheets below him. Unlike last time, the aid of his mate’s scent brought Lúcio to a more satisfying completion and allowed Lúcio to return to his slumber and hope that Jamie would be there the next time he awoke.

~ ~ ~

“A’right take care Mako. I’ll catch ya latah mate,” Jamie called out before he slammed the door to the taxi.

Jamie loved his home country of Australia, but nothing was more homey than being together with his mate. Normally on his trips he would take his omega with him because the two normally couldn’t bare to be apart. But they both knew that his hardworking Lúcio had a due date to meet and Jamie had some urgent family matters to take care of that could not be delayed. The five-day trip had been enjoyable but difficult and Jamie was glad to return home. The alpha hobbled up the elevator with his suitcase in hand and went up to the top floor where the couple lived. He unlocked the door and bursted inside excitedly.

“‘Ello! I’m home my Lil’ Froggy! You in ‘ere?” 

Jamie was puzzled when he was met with silence. At first he believed his mate was probably just too engaged in his work to hear him come in, but then it hit him. The sweet sweet scent of pure omega made its way into his nostrils and the Australian alpha’s eyes dilated instantly. His omega was in heat. He let out a low growl as a grin began to creep onto his face. He would need to call into work later because he was going to be _very_ busy for the next few days but now is not the time. He had much more important matters to take care of. He tossed his luggage some place only God knows where and rushed in the direction of their shared bedroom. He was just a few mere inches from the door and quietly listened but not a sound could be heard. It was oddly strange for his omega to be so quiet during his heat though the delicious scent coming from the room was enough to tell him the omega was most _definitely_ in there.

Jamie opened the door just a bit and peered in. In the dim light he saw him. His beautiful omega, curled up in the silken sheets in all his wonderful naked glory. In the light peeking from the curtain covered window he could see the sheen of sweat covering his soft skin and a nice trickle of slick trailing down his lover’s thigh. Oh he could no longer control himself at that. Without a second thought the alpha sprung himself onto the bed, awaking his omega with a start.

“W-whaa! Jamie you’re back!” Lúcio exclaimed with a groggy voice as he was awoken from his peaceful slumber.

“Mhm. Oh ‘ave I missed you love,” Jamie cooed as he leaned in to place a sweet kiss upon his omega’s lips. “An’ judgin’ by how hard ya are down ‘ere, you’ve been missin’ me too.” With that he grabbed Lúcio’s swollen member, and the other man let out a surprised gasp as a result.

“Nheh. Jamie don’t tease me like that,” Lucio groaned.

“O’ really now?” He gently took his mates hand and brought it to the front of his pants. “Well as you can see ‘ere, I’m already crackin’ a fatty for ya deary.”

Lúcio’s cheeks reddened and he felt his hole leak even more slick with the thought of that thick alpha dick filling him, knotting him, tying him to his lover. 

Jamie could smell the sweet scent of the slick become stronger. “Ah ya liked that didn’t ya?” He grinded up against the omega’s hand as he increased his grip on his lover’s dick. “Well how ‘bout ya be a good boy an’ let your alpha take good care of ya.”

Lúcio bit his bottom lip as Jamie pulled the omega into his lap, stroking his dick at a painfully slow rate. Lúcio leaned up and brought his alpha in for a kiss. Jamie happily took the omega’s lips to his own and encouraged the omega to open up and eagerly tangled their tongues together. Jamie also increased the speed of his strokes which made Lúcio a moaning mess. The touch and presence of his mate was driving Lúcio crazy. God was it nice finally having his alpha here.

The sounds and vibrations of Lúcio’s moans were music to Jamie’s ears. Lúcio’s moans we’re as energizing as his music. Full of pitches and hums that Jamie was addicted to. He could feel himself stiffen more and more with ear angelic sound. He increased the rate of his strokes and began to grind against the omega’s wet ass, which had most definitely soaked his shorts at this point. The cries of his mate echoed through the room and it was the only thing the two of them could here. Soon enough, Lúcio came and white streaks coating his stomach and staining Jamie’s shirt. Jamie let him ride out his orgasm as his mate became a panting mess. 

“How was that love?” Jamie asked while kissing down his mates neck occasionally biting down on the smooth skin, leaving marks that were probably bound to bruise later. “Mmmh it was delightful,” Lúcio replied once he had caught his breath. “Though babe, there is something that I _really_ want that only you can give me.” 

Oh Jamie liked where this was going. “Is there really? How ‘bout ya show me what it is ya need?” 

Lúcio raised his hips and tugged on Jamie’s shorts. The alpha sensed what he wanted and removed his shorts along with the rest of his clothing. Jamie’s hard, alpha length stood up proudly against his stomach and Lúcio couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. “I want this,” he lightly touched the alpha’s dick, earning him a low groan, “inside of me.”

Jamie growled in agreement. “Well I think I can give that to ya my Lil ’ Froggy.” He rubbed up against the omega’s neck, inhaling more of his sweet, intoxicating scent, turning him on even more. “Oh I’ll give it to ya alright.” He picked up the omega and positioned him face down into the mattress. The omega’s ass glistened in the low light and Jamie wasted no time lapping up some of the sweet, sweet honey like nectar. He swiped his tongue around the tight muscle and pushed it inside. He pushed in and out and twisted his tongue around to obtain as much of the slick as he possibly could. Lúcio felt unbelievable pleasure and muffled his moans in the pillow now wet with drool. As much as Lúcio enjoyed having his ass eaten out, it was not exactly what he had requested.

“Jamie this i-isn’t really what I asked for.” Jamie halted his actions and lowered himself to look down at his mess of an omega. “Sorry love I thought you might enjoy a lil’ prep before we dive in.” He sat back up and buried his face back into Lúcio’s ass. “Plus this place smells so yummy. I can’t resist.”

“But Jamie I want to be filled. I need your alpha cock Jamie. I need it,” Lúcio whined.

“Do you really? You seem to be enjoying this quite a bit.” He licked again as to prove his point, but Lúcio knew what he wanted and he knew Jamie wanted it too. Oh Jamie could be such a tease sometimes. 

“Jamiiiieee. Please fill me with your seed. Please knot me. Make me yours.”

That must have been what Jamie was looking for cause with that he removed his face from his lover's ass and began to position himself between the omega’s ass cheeks. He continued to rub there, coating his dick in the slick.

“God damn it Jamie,” Lúcio growled, starting get a little frustrated with all of the teasing.

“Alright alright. ‘Ere we go babe. You ready?” His mate was normally so mellow, so Jamie found joy in riling him up.

“Yes! Please fuck me now Jamie!”

Jamie pushed in and with all the slick build up, it did not take long for the alpha to bury himself balls deep in pleasure. Lúcio moaned and wept in joy at finally getting what he has wanted for so long now. The omega easily adjusted to the alpha’s size and it wasn’t long before the alpha started thrusting. Jamie started off slow but could not resist increasing his pace due to the increase in pleasure especially when he was rewarded with the gorgeous sounds his mate was making.

“J-Jaime turn me a-around. I wanna see your face” Jamie stopped and for once immediately obeyed his mate’s request. Once they were facing each other, Lúcio wrapped his arms around Jamie’s neck and brought him close. Their lips mashed together once again in lust as Jamie began to thrust once again. The Lúcio didn’t know it was possible, but the thrusting became more and more rapid, especially now with Lúcio moving his hips to meet Jamie’s with each thrust. Lúcio was seeing stars. Everything felt amazing, tasted amazing, and even sounded amazing. With Lúcio creating so much slick, the wet sounds of Jamie pulling in and out and the slapping of skin against skin was all the omega could hear and he loved it. It was music. _Their_ music. The omega couldn’t be happier.

Lúcio broke apart their kiss due to the warm feeling that was beginning build up inside him. “I’m gonna cum Jamie!” Lúcio cried out.

“Ah yes cum from me babe. Cum like the good lil’ omega ya are.”

With that Lúcio came even harder than he had before. Thick streaks shot out as the omega’s vision blurred due to the intensity. Jamie continued to fuck him and kiss on his neck.

Once Lúcio came out of his high he realized that he could feel Jamie’s knot begin to swell inside of him. His dick began to twitch and harden once again with the feeling. “Knot me Jamie. Cum for me. Fill me.” Lucio commanded.

“Anything for you love.” Jamie thrusted harder and harder until his knot fully inflated as his semen poured deep into his mate. Jamie bit down on the bonding mark he had given Lúcio over a year before. Lúcio finally felt full and content. Even though he had just came moments before, he came once more but this time it was only a small little squirt that added to the ecstasy he was currently feeling. Jamie collapsed on top of him, both were a tired mess.

“Jamie you’re heavy,” Lúcio groaned.

“I’m sorry deary.” He shifted them so they were both lying on their sides. He tried to be gentle as he could for Jamie’s knot was still in Lúcio and would not be going down anytime soon. Lúcio buried himself in Jamie’s chest and the alpha wrapped his arms around his omega once they were situated. Jamie slowly leaned over and covered them with a thin sheet as well. They laid there, embracing each other, happy to be together and connected in this way.

“I love you Jamie.”

“An’ I love ya too Lúcio.”

This time they shared a simple, sweet kiss before falling into a blissful sleep.

~ ~ ~

“Are ya done yet Lúc?”

“Yeah just hang on a sec Jamie. I just want to make sure there aren't any hiccups.”

He’s been saying that for hours. _Hours_. He really did want to hear his mate’s new track but the wait was becoming unbearable. Though he would admit that he loved the expressions Lúcio made when he was working on a track. Eyes focused, fingers moving swiftly, and his tongue would sometimes stick out like a little puppy dog. So cute. God did he love him.

“Annnndddd done!” Lúcio exclaimed happily. He unplugged his headphones and turned up his speakers. “You ready?” He asked with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Hell yes!” Jamie sat down next to Lúcio eagerly. Lúcio grabbed the alpha’s hand and hit play. A smooth melody began to play. It was very soothing, but soon enough the melody got deeper and there was more to the base. There was a deep thumping playing along to the melody, adding in a catchy rhythm that brought the track into an addicting feeling. 

Once the track was over, Lúcio looked up at Jamie questioningly. “What’d you think.”

“My god babe that was extraordinary! That beat kept drawin’ me in.” 

Lúcio practically glowed. “I’m glad! That was my goal!” Lúcio wrapped his arms around Jamie and looked up at him with lidded eyes. “You wanna know what my inspiration was?”

“Sure love. What was it?”

Lúcio leaned up and whispered into his alpha’s ear, “Us.” 

Jamie felt a chill run down his spine. “Us?” Jamie questioned.

“Yes. More specifically our sex during my heat. It’s inspired by the music we made together. I like to think of it as our song.”  
Jamie purred. “I like the sound of that deary. You feel like recreating that music tonight?”

“Yes.”


End file.
